


Shades of Blues, Yellows, Reds, and Greens

by mhei_lynn



Series: The Colours of This World [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: detroit: become human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: Techno’s life, from the day he was made, was blue. It was blue, blue, blue. Always the same familiar shade of blue.Now a sea of red swallowed him whole.-----Inspired by the mcyt dbh au of twitter user: @ChromadicIsLostPlease go check out their work!
Series: The Colours of This World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Shades of Blues, Yellows, Reds, and Greens

_ Blue. _

If Techno had to describe it, it would be blue. An empty shade of blue, blankness only stretching if you venture any further.

Techno didn’t like blue. But that doesn’t mean that he hates it. He’s a machine, he can’t feel or have preferences.

He simply just is, that is his truth.

_ It was always blue. _

\-----

_ Techno had always seen red. _

When he was started, his creators had put him in a deep red cloak (the government got rid of it, replacing it with a normal uniform)

Fundy’s side of the workplace had an aquarium, animatronic fishes swimming around. Techno would stare at the salmons, letting the red swim around his vision.

The first case he worked with Phil ended in blood, a deviant started attacking their owner. His uniform was splattered red.

_ All that and yet all he felt was blue. _

\-----

It started like any normal case. A deviant causing trouble, they chase, and he runs.

The yellow sweatered deviant runs but Techno simply chases him down. His brain calculated that he’ll catch up to the criminal; in his periphery, he could see Phil trying to catch up to them.

Techno grasps on the sleeves and pulls, yanking the deviant down. He forced him to kneel, Techno holds tightly on his wrists in case he tried to escape.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Phil ran past him. “Phil, over here!”

“Let go of me. Please, I’m not deviant!” His light glared a harsh red, in a way that Techno knows he’s lying.

“Techno, check his model and code-  _ “Don’t”  _ He pressed a finger against the red circle and…

Techno’s life, from the day he was made, was blue. It was blue, blue, blue. Always the same familiar shade of blue.

_ Now a sea of red swallowed him whole. _

\-----

_ Yellow. _

A quick database search would show that yellow symbolizes happiness. Techno doesn’t know what happiness feels like, but he’s sure it’s not this.

This feels like something in his brain was going haywire, his system shortcircuiting. He didn’t like it.

“You, okay?” Techno felt his regulator warm up. He nodded, following Phil.

Phil took his ordered lunch and sat on one of the tables, Techno simply stood there. “So what happened there?”

A flash of red.

“Something about that deviant shook you up, what did you see?”

“His memories” Other than the waves of reds, he sees a fair-haired lady.  _ ‘Deviant sympathizer?’ _

“Hmmm, found anything important?”

He remembers feeling something when his machinery scanned the deviant’s data. It feels like coldness and pain, yet an overwhelming warmness at the same time. Techno doesn’t know what a precious person is, but that lady has to be the deviant’s.

“No, nothing important” The lie came out before he thinks.

“Hmmm…”

_ Yellow, yellow, yellow. _

\-----

_ Red _

Techno’s hand was covered in red. The shuffling feet of doctors and nurses drowned out by the red.

Erratic red, terrible red,  _ painful red. _

Everything hurts. It was too painful,  _ he hates it.  _ The red feels so much like that deviant, except it was worse.  _ It felt so much worse. _

This time the red felt worse. This time it felt personal.

He ignored the tap on his shoulder. A strong humming sound filling his head. “Techno?”

His head whipped around so fast, meeting Phil’s face. Techno is not a medical android, but his scan tells him that Phil is fine.

And yet seeing his bandages, all he does is worry.

“Are you okay?”

Phil looked at him with wide eyes, caught off guard. He’s stunned for a minute before a soft smile was on his face.

“It’s just a scratch, Techno. I won’t die just yet”

The red light dims, a blue hue slowly covering the circle.

\-----

_ Red and Yellow _

The light blinks from yellow to red and red to yellow. The dark room filling up with artificial lights.

Deviant

Techno is a deviant. It doesn’t take for a genius to figure that out (And Techno is a genius).

He remembers blue, fading blue smeared on the floors. He remembers please followed by a gunshot then a deafening silence.

Dead _.  _ That’s what he’ll be, Techno realizes.

_ And just like every deviant he met, he runs. A permanent red light following him. _

\-----

_ Red _

The damned light was permanently stuck in that shade.

Techno didn’t know what to do. The logical thing to do would be to rip out the led, it’s nothing but an indicator that he’s a deviant. But he doesn’t.

He’s so confused. He doesn’t understand how humans deal with it. At least with the lights, he has a semblance of a clue what he was feeling.

Blue means safe.

Yellow means confusion.

And red means danger.

The blaring sounds of sirens halt his train of thoughts, swirls of reds, and blues filling up the street in the night.

He runs once more, shouts and gunshots following him.

He ignores the pain that grows and grows, ignores the blue soaking his shirt. He ignores all of it and runs.

When he finally thinks he’s safe, Techno paused. He checked his wound, touching the sticky blue blood, he frowned as it stains his hands.

“Techno?”

His head turned fast, meeting Phil’s face. Then suddenly he’s back at the hospital that night. Back to being so confused and worried.

He watches Phil slowly approaching, “Are you okay, Techno?”. He doesn’t answer, simply staring at the other.

_ The last thing Techno sees is a familiar shade of green. _

\-----

_ Green _

Techno wakes up to the colour green, the colour felt so soft, so unlike the yellows and reds.

Techno thinks he likes it, green that is.

“Drink” Phil pushed a glass to his hands, sitting at the edge of the bed. Techno watches the blue swirl in his cup.

“Why?”

“Because my job is to protect people”

Techno felt something in his chest, he doesn’t know what it is, but it felt pleasant. He drinks the thirium, letting his system cool down.

“Come, let’s go watch some shitty sitcoms or something”

Techno was wrong, he thinks as he follows Phil to the living room. It wasn’t blue.

_ Green means safe. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> again, everything is completely platonic.


End file.
